


All The Stars Are Closer

by AstroJunie



Category: BOSS (Japan TV), Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-13 22:06:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29533119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AstroJunie/pseuds/AstroJunie
Summary: Junie Aoki is a confidential person until one day she met him Sakusa Kiyoomi he equals her personality immaculately except she study’s about murders while he executes them sakusa is apart of the mafia clan despising anyone in his path until he encountered his June at the most finding there way of this relationship connection all the stars putting them side by side while there both in space.Horror & Romance•TW Blood and murdering•Hope you enjoy this is my first time writing •Do svidniya•
Relationships: Sakusa kiyoomi & Junie Aoki
Kudos: 1





	All The Stars Are Closer

As the night sky slowly fades away turning light your body slowly turns around on your soft bedsheets hearing your alarm telling you to get ready for the evening. it was around five pm slowly awaking from your city view of your apartment your were a stripper your were also in college just trying to get some money in a short way possible,getting up from your bed walking over to your bathroom As you put your toothbrush in your mouth you strip from your shorts and hoodie you turn in the shower sighing “Another Perverted Guy”  
Hopping in the shower there was a person your we’re excited to see Sakusa kiyoomi he came to the club on Friday’s only and everytime he was there he stared at you watching you take every step. Hopping out of the shower you put on a short shirt and some jogging pants you grabbed your car keys and bag walking to the elevator you entered the machine clicking the 1st floor as the door opens you see your ex iwazumi and some slut dressed in a hot pink dress that looks extremely tacky and ugly hello he says while smacking the hookers very flat ass barely leaving a sound iwa chill out she says while leaning up for a kiss I enter the elevator while they make out so disgustingly I then hear my phone start ringing looking at the caller I’d to see my bets freinds number. I pick up the phone hey she says hello I say why so mad she questions as I hear the two bumbling idiots making out. Oh nothing I say just watching my ugly ass ex make out with a hooker he probably got off the side of the road wearing the most ugliest dress and probably slept with him for money saying loudly enough for them to here they stop making out and look at me the fuck did you say she said yiu heard me slut I said while crossing my arms and smirking you messe with the wrong bitch today she said with her stanky ass mullet I leaned back in the elevator walls while she heads towards me to slap me as she reaches her hand out I grab it before it’s to late and squeeze her wrist to a point where it breaks SHIT! she says while tears run down her face by that time the elevator door has opened next time use some real strength okay whore I pat her head while walking out of the elevator into the cold streets of Japan heading to the street racing place riding down in your black thrustSSC the sound of your engines revving through tokyo through tokyo while saying these exact words  
𝑌𝑎 𝑠𝑖 𝑞𝑢𝑖𝑒𝑟𝑒𝑠 𝑑𝑖𝑛𝑒𝑟𝑜 𝑙𝑜 𝑠𝑖𝑒𝑛𝑡𝑜 𝑛𝑜 𝑡𝑒𝑛𝑔𝑜"   
Pulling up to the miyagi strip club regretting your decision to ever come. The dim red and blue lights with black in some areas the poles and bar of many alcoholic beverages the club was just about to open before you walked in quickly picking up your pace to the locker room fixing your lacy black outfit your semi tall heels and began doing your hair. One reason people loved you was because your long black hair that reached your ankles silk smooth and lovely hair putting it up i. A ponytail thats when i hear the extremely loud musics start playing hearing sounds of disgusting old men ready to throw money at strippers and cheat on there wives you peeped out the curtain seeing at least 900 people in the crowd damn you say continuing to count the people you see him your omi his whole crew wearing all black while he drinks his drink and runs his hands through his curly black hair spotting your eye and smirking he lifts his finger up waving it for you to come closer you pout and shake your head no he gives you a serious look and that persuades you. quickly walking around the back side in the dark making sure the boys didn’t see you going through the back lurking in the shadows you crept down the back of the couch while sakusas large figure covered up the light you pop up from the back hi kiyoomi you say quietly hi mi Bonita puta he grabs you neck to come a little closer while kissing you delicate nape that you were ever so sensitive about shuddering at his touch my delicate baby he says while chuckling you know the rules dont you yes you say silently no giving others private dances and letting them touch me. good girl meet me in and hour after you finish dancing in a private room yes omi he reaches his hand around you waist smack your ass what was that he says yes daddy you say recorrecting why do you respect him so much you readers may know well sakusa kiyoomi is the biggest mafia boss in Japan he is also my crush the cutest man ever who I’m pretty sure i was about to ride his cock in an 1 hour running up to the stage up to the pole they asighned me to the front row center one withe the stupid fucking spotlight hitting on me slowly wrapping around the pole bending down to the point showing my sweet spot.   
Sending 100 dollar bills flying to the stage after my dance i see kiyoomi stand up and walk to the halls of private rooms while his boys followed while he lifted his hand out inching his finger For me to come with him I nod my head and quickly run to the locker room while grabbing my money and shoving it in my bag and taking the secret passage way to the private rooms opening the door to see my omi smoking his cigar while dusting the ash hi princess he says while taking out his long slender honey hand with the sexiest rings on and inching his finger come closer June he says while putting his cigar down i slowly walk over to him while taking down my hair and straddling over his lap and rubbing against his bone while he puts his hands on my thighs saying my June the smallest waist prettiest face and the thickest thighs omi i say while hiding in his nape hi Junie  
He says silently while kissing my neck slowly are you sure you wanna do this he asks I nod my head and hide in his nape he grabs my waist and props me back up I need words angel. Yes omi I say he then grabs my shirt pulling it down and unclasping my bra pulling his head closer knowing I’m sensitive there hey maybe milk will come out he says while sucking on my tits omi you know that’s my s-sensitive spot I know baby he says while caressing my thigh stop squirming a stay still while I destroy you you hide In His nape while he keeps toying with my clit HEY! he says look up he says I want to see your pretty slutty face while I destroy you and if you don’t follow my rules I won’t let you cum I stop moving and sit still while biting on my wrist trying not to moan to loud By that time I was reaching my climax O-OMI S-SLOW DO DOWN IM G-GONNA your gonna what baby use your words and talk to daddy . g-gonna c-cum you say he sticks another finger in and pumps it in and out really fast shooting cum out of your slit with tears rolling down your eyes good girl he says while picking you up in his arms and placing you in one of his men’s arms take her to the car while I get the money he says okay boss the boy with brown hair he says I slowly feel myself being slowly placed in a black luxurious car while having a very silky blanket placed over my body then hearing a slam to the car door slowly hearing the engine rumble om- I was stopped by having a finger placed on my lips hi my Junie hush for a minute daddy’s really stressed out and needs to take a call after you can come up here and sit on my lap while I drive is that okay you nod he caressed your face I need words angel yes kiyoomi you say silently good girl he says while dialing a number and gripping the wheel with one hand that’s when the phone picks up hello? A high pitched voice says WHAT THE FUCK BRO WHERE THE FUCK IS MY COCAINE AND MONEY sakusa yells Chill Bro!? Weren’t they already shipped NO THE FUCK THEY WERENT you know what next time I see you your a dead man while saying that kiyoomi hangs up the phone dialing a new number yes hello Kenma I need you to be here next weekend I have another client we need to torture yeah okay bye as he hangs up the phone he looks back at me baby are you okay do you need daddy right now I nod my head slightly while he sighs stay still okay he opens his door walking over to my side of the car opening my door and unbuckling my seatbelt come on "𝐦𝐢 𝐩𝐫𝐞𝐦𝐢𝐨" he says silently while chuckling carrying to the huge house of the gated community you entered opening the massive doors I’m gonna put you in my room ok June I’ll be up in a minute to snuggle you I just need to sort my cleaning products and make some business calls slowly placing you down I didn’t go to hard so you can walk okay Yes omi you say quietly At the quick of lighting his hand makes his way to your ass again   
junie what’s my name cause you see to may have forgot Sakusa kiyoomi you said sarcastically He moved his hand to your panties seeing the juices flowing out your wet for me so tell me what is my name D-DADDY you say loudly he moves his hand to your ass smacking it again really hard and don’t you ever fucking forget "𝐌𝐢 𝐩𝐮𝐭𝐚 𝐩𝐞𝐫𝐫𝐚 𝐚𝐦𝐚𝐧𝐭𝐞 𝐝𝐞 𝐥𝐚 𝐬𝐚𝐧𝐠𝐫𝐞 𝐈𝐥𝐞𝐯𝐚 𝐭𝐮 𝐡𝐞𝐫𝐦𝐨𝐬𝐨 𝐜𝐮𝐞𝐫𝐩𝐨 𝐜𝐚𝐜𝐡𝐨𝐧𝐝𝐨 𝐝𝐞 𝐯𝐮𝐞𝐥𝐭𝐚 𝐚 𝐦𝐢 𝐡𝐚𝐛𝐢𝐭𝐚𝐜𝐢𝐨𝐧  
𝐘 𝐬𝐢 𝐭𝐨𝐜𝐚𝐬 𝐦𝐢 𝐝𝐮𝐥𝐜𝐞 𝐜𝐨𝐧𝐢𝐭𝐨 𝐲 𝐥𝐚𝐬 𝐭𝐞𝐭𝐚𝐬 𝐥𝐞𝐜𝐡𝐨𝐬𝐚𝐬 𝐞𝐬𝐭𝐚𝐬 𝐦𝐮𝐞𝐫𝐭𝐨 𝐲 𝐩𝐨𝐫 𝐪𝐮𝐞 𝐧𝐨 𝐦𝐞 𝐝𝐢𝐣𝐢𝐬𝐭𝐞 𝐪𝐮𝐞 𝐞𝐫𝐚𝐬 𝐲 𝐞 𝐜𝐮𝐩. You respond saying 𝐥𝐨 𝐬𝐢𝐞𝐧𝐭𝐨 𝐨𝐦𝐢 𝐬𝐨𝐥𝐨 𝐞𝐬𝐭𝐚𝐛𝐚 𝐦𝐮𝐲 𝐜𝐚𝐥𝐢𝐞𝐧𝐭𝐞 𝐧𝐨 𝐬𝐚𝐛𝐢𝐚 𝐪𝐮𝐞 𝐦𝐢𝐬 𝐭𝐞𝐭𝐚𝐬 𝐞𝐫𝐚𝐧 𝐭𝐚𝐧 𝐠𝐫𝐚𝐧𝐝𝐞𝐬 mhm sure he says take those juicy tits upstairs cause I’m sucking those tits milk comes out of them he chuckles while I run up the stairs as I make my way down to the hall I see a dark oak wood plant type door I knock on the door come in a make voice says oh hello Junie You may not know me but I’m sakusa’s cousin motoya he says while polishing his guns and knives do you need something he says while tilting his head and smiling oh where is sakusas room I ask it’s on the left then take a right and walk down the stairs and you will see a white door And there’s his door thank you motoya you say also here’s a tip be extremely clean around sakusa okay thank you motoya as I follow motoya a rules I find kiyoomis room you opened the door and it automatically smelled of fresh linen slowly walking in to the all white room seeing a door leading out of the bathroom hearing your omi voice o-omi you say as you opened the door he was on the phone placing his finger up with a smirk on his face placing his finger on his lips enhancing you to shush you smirk as kiyoomi lays back in his office chair still on his phone you decided to strip from your very little clothing while omi stared at you with devilish eyes and a smirk when you finished stripping you walked over to his chair straddling his lap shh he says while smirking almost chuckling as you stuck a finger inside you. You let out a loud moan almost heard on The phone mhm yeah okay bye sakusa says I have to take care of a delinquent real quick hanging up the phone and placing it on my desk so my 𝐦𝐢 𝐚𝐦𝐨𝐫 you think you can strip out of your clothes revealing your tits and ass and curves while I’m on a call and tease me and get away with it no no no baby Sakusa immediately grabs your waist carrying you to the bedroom remover what I said about those tits well it’s happening

**Author's Note:**

> Hello Everyone Welcome to the Astronomical Anti-Social Zone of Junie   
> I just started writing on here cause of the whole watt pad situation but if you like my book give me some feedback in the comments 
> 
> 𝐀𝐬𝐭𝐫𝐨 𝐉𝐮𝐧𝐢𝐞★


End file.
